


The Ties of Destiny

by LunarEclipse



Series: The Golden Trio [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Harry Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Hermione Has PTSD - Post- Traumatic Stress Disorder, I'm making them tags, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Multi, OT3, PTSD RECOVERY, Polyamorous Golden Trio, Polyamorous Soulmates, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Ron Has PTSD - Post- Traumatic Stress Disorder, Soulmates, The Golden Trio, Therapy, those two aren't tags, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13154826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarEclipse/pseuds/LunarEclipse
Summary: Destiny was a strange thing. One Harry Potter knew this very well.The currently 30-year-old man knew that better than most. Destiny threw curveballs at you when you least expected it, there were twists and turns, wins and loses that we as simple humans couldn’t possibly understand. Harry James Potter was well versed in being fates punching bag, but as the years went by, he learned to accept things as they were.Of course, having his best friends and soulmates at his side helped him come to terms with things a lot easier.





	The Ties of Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> What are you doing Luna, why are you starting a new OT3 series?  
> Simple answer. I have a Harry Potter tattoo and my room is Harry Potter themed, I have all the books, all the movies and Harry/Hermione/Ron is my favorite ship.  
> Though I do fancy me some Harry/Luna (Lovegood) on the best of days.  
> Anyway, I hope you like this!  
> Also if you watch Merlin and ship Gwen/Merlin/Arthur check out my other series!

Destiny was a strange thing. One Harry Potter knew this very well. The currently 30-year-old man knew that better than most. Destiny threw curveballs at you when you least expected it, there were twists and turns, wins and loses that we as simple humans couldn’t possibly understand. Harry James Potter was well versed in being fates punching bag, but as the years went by, he learned to accept things as they were.

Life for him had never been easy. Though he still counted himself lucky. Sure his childhood had been borderline abusive and the events that took place during his schooling would later prove to have traumatized him more than he realized.

(The realizations came with a bundle of other problems after the war, most haunting him in his nightmares.)

Harry had lost many people, at the hands of fate. He’s learned to cope with these losses after many years, yet he never misses his loved ones any less. He mourns the loss of a good friend and wonderful boy who never got to live his life (Later on Harry considered the possibility that he may have had some sort of budding attraction to Cedric, but it was brutally stomped out by the brave Hufflepuffs death before it could fully blossom) and he still sobs quietly to himself when he thinks of Sirius and Remus, of Tonks, Dumbledore, and Fred, all the times they’ve helped him and smiled at him, laughed with him and taught him in so many different ways.

During the anniversary of the battle of Hogwarts, he often found himself stewing at the kitchen table with a glass of Firewhiskey in his hand. Tipping his glass to old Severus Snape (a man he wished he could have gotten to know better) and all the wonderful people who died that horrible night. 

So yes fate had taken many people away from him, (he used to recite the names of every person who died that night to himself while sipping at his glass, until Hermione and Ron had put a stop to that, saying how unhealthy it was; he would never forget them, but blaming himself would do no good) but it had also given him so many wonderful things.

After the war, Harry had childishly assumed things would go back to normal, he would settle down as an Auror and marry Ginny, have a bunch of kids and catch dark wizards until he grew old and died from age. 

What he hadn’t counted on was the way he would flinch every time someone pointed their wand anywhere near him, how the sounds of a spell being cast would make that night flash before his eyes sending him into somewhat violent flashbacks, he didn’t, couldn't have imagined the way he started trembling if a snake came anywhere near him or how he was absolutely terrified of the forbidden forest now.

One of the worst parts was the flashbacks, they happened randomly, little things such as a book dropping or a child's cry would be heard and then he’d start trembling, his eyes wide and frozen, Avada kedavra green filling with tears. He would scratch at his arms trying to get a grip on reality, sometimes it got so bad he would pull out his wand and start flinging spells at an enemy only he could see. (luckily the worst of the episodes had only happened in private)

Yet, the absolute worst part was when he had lashed out at Ginny on accident when she tried to hug him. It had happened when they all met up at the Weasley's after a few days in the hospital. He had shoved her away and stumbled over himself panic in his eyes as nonsensical rambles fell from his lips. Molly had tried to touch him, but he kept flinching away, only Ron’s sturdy voice telling them to back away got through to him.

The next thing he knew was his best friend kneeling next to him and gently wrapping warm, strong arms around him, as if blocking out all the evil of the world. “It’s okay Hare” Ron had whispered holding him tightly as he shook, never before had Harry been so grateful of his small size then when Ron picked him up and after shooting careful words towards his family, carried him upstairs. There in the quiet of Ron’s tiny room, they clung to each other, seeking comfort and warmth.

When Hermione found them later on, she was unsurprisingly the only other person who could touch Harry without setting him off.

It got better, Harry eventually becoming more comfortable as long it was someone he knew; but that had been the final wall up between him and Ginny. Somehow he knew it wouldn’t last, they loved each other, and he knew they always would; but it just wasn’t right between them, and later on when a year had gone by. Ginny would show up to Christmas dinner with Luna Lovegood on her arm, a bright smile on her face as she revealed that she had found her soulmate in the petite blonde girl.

Soulmates, Harry found, were not just a fantasy in the wizarding world, a soulmate was the one person magic herself picked out for you, you didn’t have to be with them, in fact, most people never found theirs. (Later on, as he skimmed through Lily’s journals that he had found in his family vault, he would learn that Sirius and Remus were in fact soulmates but chose to stay platonic) But this person would balance you out in every way, of course, some people had more than one soulmate, but they were extremely rare and only very powerful wizards had more than one.

Studying this more Harry should have expected this when he cast the spell that would reveal your soulmate. He  _ should have known  _ that this was going to happen, the moment a glowing white string trailed from his chest before splitting into two and connecting to a shocked Ron and Hermione who sat across from him. The couple both had two strings as well, one connecting to each other and another to Harry.

When they all looked up, the light fading away, surprisingly it didn't feel weird or tense, it felt right. Harry had known the attraction he felt for his best friends was not ideal, so he had buried them away, but seeing that white light had let them resurface. They sat staring at each other for awhile, saying nothing as the sound of the radio crackled in the background.

It had been 4 years since the war had ended and the three had since moved in together in their small two bedroom flat, this had been especially helpful while Harry was learning to cope with his PTSD. Not to mention it helped with Ron’s nightmares of Fred and how he panicked if he heard Harry or Hermione raise their voices, remembering hearing their screams of pain as they had been tortured, it helped when Hermione got skittish around knives and would clutch at the unremovable word carved into her by Bellatrix.

In essence, the trio was a mess, but they were a mess together and that helped them heal immensely. 

(Though the therapy helped as well)

The silence was broken when Hermione stood up, frizzy brown hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts, a beautiful smile on her face.

“We’ve been so stupid!” She cried kissing Ronald and then walking around the table to tangle her hands in Harry’s now shoulder length black locks, pressing their lips together passionately. The shorter male had made a shocked sound and when Hermione pulled away Ron was there gently touching Harry’s cheek and looking down at him with warm blue eyes.

“Is this okay?” He asked, his short red hair messy and Harry had smiled tears welling in his eyes as he flung his arms around Ron’s shoulders trying valiantly to reach up on his tippy toes to kiss him. Ron had chuckled and leaned down kissing Harry softly and when he pulled away Harry turned and kissed Hermione (a lot easier as she was only a few inches taller than him) after he pulled back Harry was not surprised when they all hugged tears sliding down his pale cheeks.

“This is more than okay” he had whispered in a choked voice. Hermione sniffled and squeezed him, her cheek pressed against his, while Ron, pressed his face against the top of their heads, wet drops landing on their hair. “You’re taking this well” Ron had commented squeezing both of his shorter soulmates. Harry gave a wet laugh and pulled back looking at both of them with a wide smile “Of course my soulmates would be you two” he teased “the golden trio in everything, it helps that I love you two a whole lots” he was rambling now, tugging on the sleeves of his sweatshirt, his scarred legs having goosebumps crawl over them from a breeze coming through the open windows. (shorts were a necessity in this heat)

“It’s a good thing too” Hermione interrupt smiling brightly “Now we won’t have to seduce you into joining us” She joked and Ron let out a booming laugh “she’s right you know” he told Harry “ we just couldn’t figure out how to say that were were both in love with you and wanted to be in a relationship with you” and they all burst into laughter at the irony of the situation.

Like usual destiny had played her part, only this time, it seemed like she was giving Harry an amazing gift instead of a backhanded slap.

Here he was 8 years later, curled up on the couch with Ron and Hermione. Their Christmas Tree sat twinkling happily in the corner, and a yule log was crackling away in their fireplace. Harry had his back against Ron's chest and Hermione laid across his legs, Her face buried in the crook of his neck. Harry had never felt as content and safe as he did when he was with them. Secretly he craved and adored being in the middle of them, whether at the dinner table or in bed, it just made him feel a lot safer. He would die of embarrassment before mentioning it though.

(Secretly, Ron and Hermione knew he loved it, and knew he was embarrassed about it, they both agreed it was adorable and vowed to always make sure he was in the middle of them)

 

_ Yes, the Ties of Destiny were twisted and sometimes messy. They got tangled at times and you could lose your way, but fate was fair, and if you followed her path, you would get what you deserved. _

_ For Harry James Potter, this was a **very** good thing. _

 

Fin~

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!  
> Love you all!  
> Feel free to give me prompt ideas!  
> Have a great day/night!  
> Luna~


End file.
